


Infinity

by Arabella_McGrath



Series: 1D Infinity Timeline [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabbes, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Ziam - Freeform, larry - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabella_McGrath/pseuds/Arabella_McGrath
Summary: Porque eles se amariam infinitamente.[Larry Stylinson, Ziam como secundário]





	1. I

Louis tinha vontade de gritar para o mundo a verdade: ele _não_ estava namorando com Briana, quanto mais tendo um filho com ela, pasmém! Mas mesmo assim estavam a difamar o seu nome, insultando-o de mil maneiras. Gostaria de falar que simplesmente fora obrigado a confirmar o boato, mas isso não era possível.

“Está tudo bem, Louis?” chamou Harry, o _seu_ namorado.

“É só aquele boato, nada demais” respondeu e abraçou fortemente Harry.

“Sabe," comentou com um sorriso, “da próxima vez será o _nosso_ filho nessas revistas. Não sei como, mas será.”

“Oh, com certeza, meu cupcake.”


	2. II

Com certeza um dos ships mais sofridos do fandom das directioners era Larry Stylinson. Recentemente Liam havia negado a existência do ship. Como se não bastasse tudo... Mas a esperança sempre vinha com as mais ínfimas coisas e nas várias vezes que eles — Harry e Louis — tinham a oportunidade de negar... bem, não o faziam. Uma larry shipper em especial chamada Thaís Monise estava terrivelmente semota a eles.

Vida de shipper é só dor mesmo.

O importante, porém, era acordar cada dia e esperar finalmente a comprovação da existência de Larry. E se convencer de que um dia isso aconteceria.


	3. III

Em boa parte das entrevistas Harry e Louis davam alguns olhares bastante sugestivos. Isso levava as Larry Shippers à loucura, obviamente.

“Vocês não tem nenhum senso de camuflagem, sabiam?” perguntou Liam enquanto os quatro saiam de mais uma entrevista e entravam num carro, seguindo rumo a um hotel.

Os dois pombinhos apaixonados se olharam e simplesmente disseram em uníssono: “Sim. É meio que impossível escondermos isso.”

“Percebemos” comentou Niall, rindo um pouco com Liam enquanto Harry e Louis praticamente engoliam um ao outro num “beijo”.

Liam, no entanto, pensou em Zayn. Felizmente o dia que o veria estava chegando.


	4. IV

Louis estava lendo alguns contratos com a gravadora no quarto de Harry. Liam entrou no cômodo, já acostumado com isso. Sentou-se ao lado de Louis.

“O que significa auferir?” perguntou Louis.

“Você sabe que eu acabei largando cedo demais a escola” comentou Liam. Louis riu um pouco, mas foi surpreendido por um beijo na sua nuca. _Harry._

“Desculpa, Liam, só que eu e o Louis gostaríamos de ficar um pouco sozinhos” falou Harry e logo beijou novamente Louis.

“Até mais então.” Liam saiu do quarto, indo à procura de Niall para ficar longe daquele quarto por algumas horas.


	5. V

Olhando atentamente qualquer um poderia observar que Harry e Louis faziam uma boa combinação. As características para essa afirmação são longas demais para serem contadas, mas bastava vê-los e… as broncas que seus amigos davam neles.

“Então,” Zayn começou. “Vocês poderiam simplesmente trancar a porta, sabe? Evitaria muitas coisas!”

“E vocês poderiam bater na porta” revidou Louis enquanto Harry ficava vidrado nele.

“Harry, o jeito que você olha para o Louis está me assustando” comentou Niall.

Louis sorriu para o seu namorado. “Vocês tem dois minutos antes que façamos algo “traumatizante”.” Imediatamente os outros três correram do cômodo.


	6. VI

Ascender à fama é difícil, mas para os meninos da One Direction não foi bem assim. Foi como um flash e eles ainda se lembram dos primeiros dias no The X Factor como se fosse ontem.

A fama tem algumas complicações. Harry, Louis, Zayn e Liam nem poderiam se assumir! Diriam: “Onde já se viu?! Membros de uma boyband, com o público-alvo adolescentes, se declararem gays!? _Não!_ ”

Mas não é como se um dos quatro conseguisse esconder isso para sempre. Harry amava Louis. Zayn amava Liam.

 _Uma hora_ eles poderiam se declarar. Para Harry e Louis essa hora estava chegando.


	7. VII

O beijo foi aprofundado e os dois só queriam ficar assim para sempre. Claro, seria melhor se tivessem sem roupa, mas...

Os gritos lá fora diziam que tinham que ir logo. Beijaram-se novamente e saíram. O barulho estava ainda mais alto nos bastidores e Liam e Niall estavam conversando.

“Eles estão irritados com vocês” sussurrou Liam.

“Não nos importamos” respondeu Louis enquanto olhava Harry. “Já sabemos o esquema. Mínimo contato possível.”

Liam afirmou, apesar de odiar ver os seus melhores amigos terem que esconder algo tão bonito como o amor deles. “Enfim, vamos lá começar o show em Glasgow?”


	8. VIII

“Olha isso” Louis exclamou apontado para um texto gigantesco de uma Larry shipper. “Eles realmente nos amam.”

“Eles só enxergam a verdade, Louis” Harry respondeu enquanto lia. Louis ia falar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido. “Espera, escuta isso.”

Eles apuraram os ouvidos para escutar aquele áudio que na verdade era uma gravação dos... dois. Fazendo sexo. E estava num tumblr não muito conhecido, mas qualquer um poderia ouvir. O áudio tinha direito a **muitos** gemidos de Harry e um “Ohh, Harry” de Louis.

Eles estavam ferradíssimos.

Mas quem disse que queriam largar um amor tão lindo e complexo como aquele?


	9. IX

“Que tal colocarmos tangível numa música?” Niall perguntou. Os quatro estavam numa sala de hotel falando sobre o novo álbum, Made in the A.M.

“Por que?” Liam perguntou.

“É uma palavra bonita.”

Os outros três simplesmente bufaram.

“Hm, pode ser. Inclusive, o Louis é bem tangível para mim” disse Harry enquanto passava a mão levemente na perna de Louis. Felizmente só estavam os quatro, então o Styles beijou o namorado.

“Ah, Deus, vai começar de novo... Amanhã é um dia importante para vocês dois, durmam cedo!” Liam exclamou enquanto puxava Niall. Os dois saíram do quarto.


	10. X

“Harry, você está tolhido de ficar no quarto do Louis” um dos empresários da banda falou a Harry rapidamente depois do show. “Ouvimos o áudio, mas felizmente ele não está espalhado pela internet.”

Harry assentiu com tédio. Não é como se aquelas simples palavras fossem tirá-lo do quarto de Louis, mas mesmo assim os empresários insistiam em repetir.

“Eu estou falando sério, Harry.”

“Sim, ok”.

Harry entrou no carro onde os outros três já estavam e deu um sorriso maroto.

“O mesmo de sempre?” Louis perguntou e Harry confirmou. “E vamos fazer o mesmo de sempre?”

“Com certeza.”


	11. XI

Harry estava quase a exacerbar os seus queridos amigos. Ok, aquele beijo entre o seu namorado e Liam foi um acidente. Mas mesmo assim...

“Harry, está mesmo tudo bem?” Liam perguntou um pouco incerto após o show. O Styles poderia ser obscuro quando quisesse.

“Claro” respondeu e olhou para Niall. “Você pode me emprestar o telefone?” Niall deu o seu telefone para Harry, apesar de também estar incerto. “Obrigado.”

“Querido,” Louis chamou. “Você vai ligar para quem?”

“Um minuto... Zayn?” Harry chamou e os outros três gelaram de medo. “ _Seu_ namorado beijou o _meu_ namorado.”


	12. XII

“Vamos começar um jogo?” Liam perguntou.

“Mas como seria esse jogo?” Niall perguntou.

“Bem, eu digo uma palavra e vocês respondem o que essa palavra lembra. Pode ser?” Harry, Louis e Niall concordaram. “Certo. Então a palavra vai ser célere. O que ela lembra a vocês?”

“Nada, eu não sei o significado” Niall respondeu.

“A deusa Démeter” os três olharam confusos para Harry. “Sei lá, soa parecido.”

“Hm, célere me lembra... as mãos do Harry” Louis respondeu com um sorriso e Harry retribuiu com um maior ainda.

“Não sei o significado dessa palavra, mas gostei dela.”


	13. XIII

“Nenhuma das nossas letras é garrafal” Niall comentou enquanto olhava para uma foto.

“O que garrafal tem a ver com letra? Não é algo a respeito de garrafas?” Liam perguntou.

“Isso também, Liam” o loiro simplesmente respondeu.

“Então... vai ser isso mesmo?” Harry perguntou ao lado de Louis.

“Sim, é melhor para nós mesmos darmos essa pausa. Vou sentir falta de vocês, mas ainda nos veremos bastante” Niall falou.

“O Harry e o Louis não pararão de se ver por um instante, disso tenho certeza” Liam comentou.

“Você e o Zayn também, Liam” Harry comentou. Os quatro sorriram.


	14. XIV

“Vamos fazer aquele jogo das palavras de novo?” Liam perguntou. Só estava ele e Niall nos bastidores, já que Harry e Louis sempre davam uma _rapidinha_ antes do show. Ainda faltava meia hora e o Payne já estava entediado.

“Pode ser. Mas eu posso escolher a palavra?”

“Claro” respondeu e Niall ficou alguns minutos pensando.

“Ah, já sei! Aparatosa. O que essa palavra te lembra?”

“Se fosse aparatoso eu diria o Harry.”

“O que significa essa palavra? Aparatoso, certo?” Harry perguntou atrás deles de repente e os dois viraram-se para olhá-lo.

“H-Harold Edward S-s-Styles!” os dois exclamaram.


	15. XV

“O que houve com seu pé? Parece estar distendida...” Niall comentou.

“Distendido, na verdade, é masculino. Será que tem algum médico por perto?” Louis perguntou mais para si mesmo ao aparecer ao lado do namorado.

“O que vocês fizeram?” Niall exclamou.

*

 

Poucos minutos antes do show um médico terminava de colocar uma bota no pé de Harry.

“Como você conseguiu essa lesão exatamente?” perguntou.

“Ah, sabe como é...” começou Harry, mas foi interrompido.

“Nada disso, Harry. O idiota simplesmente tentou fazer uma pose hippie de yoga para postar no instagram” Louis respondeu.

“Ahhh...”


	16. XVI

Perfect tinha acabado de ser lançado, exatamente às três da manhã, deixando os fãs enlouquecidos. Enquanto isso, num quarto de hotel...

“Deveríamos destruir o paradigma das pessoas, sabem” Harry falava. “Inclusive os que as pessoas tem sobre gays.”

“Sim, Harry” replicou Liam. “Mas no momento não podemos fazer isso e você já sabe disso.”

“Mas depois da pausa poderemos” Louis comentou, sorrindo. “Teremos mais liberdade e espero que os fãs nos apoiem.”

“Eu tenho certeza que eles vão” Harry disse e deu um beijo na nuca do seu namorado. “E que amarão a bomba.”

“Eles vão endoidar, certeza” Niall comentou.


	17. XII

A música Little White Lies estava a entoar nos ouvidos dos cinco. Tecnicamente era só para Harry, Louis, Liam e Zayn estarem naquela conversa, mas Niall era intrometido.

“Eu quero saber de vocês o que realmente aconteceu” Zayn disse seriamente.

“Era uma brincadeira e acabamos _tocando_ nossos lábios sem querer” Liam respondeu. “Inclusive, Zayn, você só veio aqui por causa disso? Mas e quando eu te chamei milhares de vezes...?”

Zayn interrompeu a fala do namorado com um beijo e...

A cara de terror de Harry e Louis era impagável.

“Agora vocês sabem como eu _sempre_ me sinto” Niall disse.


	18. XIII

“Harry, você está muito donaire hoje” Niall comentou.

“Espera, o que significa essa palavra?” perguntou Harry com certa desconfiança.

“Elegante, Harry, significa elegante. Aprendi essa palavra hoje, gostou?”

“Sim, obrigado!”

Louis sorriu com a interação dos dois, mas o ciúme falou mais alto e ele se sentou no meio dos dois. Liam logo apareceu, aparentando estar um pouco nervoso.

“Calma, Liam, vai dar tudo certo” Louis disse.

“Vai mesmo?”

“Deixa disso, Liam” Harry disse com raiva. “Estamos livres da Modest. Lançamos o álbum há meses e depois dessa entrevista vamos ter a nossa merecida pausa. E mesmo nessa pausa estaremos juntos... nós cinco: eu, Louis, você, Niall e Zayn. Eu e o Louis principalmente...” deixou a fala no ar com um sorriso. Louis retribuiu com um maior ainda.

“Eu sei, é só que...” Liam ia retrucar, mas um funcionário apareceu e simplesmente disse antes de sair:

“Está na hora.”

“Vamos lá então” Harry disse e, junto a Niall, saíram daquela minúscula sala

“Louis, está tudo certo por aí?” Liam perguntou ao se certificar de que estavam sós naquele cômodo.

O Tomlinson pegou uma caixinha no bolso da calça e, com a voz trêmula, respondeu: “Com certeza.”


End file.
